


It's a Sparkly, Glittery Fairy (Traducción)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Who Can Take the Sunshine (Traducción) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fae Stiles Stilinski, Fairy Stiles, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Meet-Cute, Protective Derek, Single Parent Derek, Single dad Derek, Spanish Translation, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Derek y su hija de cinco años se encuentran con el hada Stiles en el mercado.





	It's a Sparkly, Glittery Fairy (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's a Sparkly, Glittery Fairy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981308) by [makingitwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork). 



> Muchas gracias a makingitwork por dejarme traducir su magnifica serie, es la cosa mas adorable ke ultimamente tuve el placer de leer, Bells es adorable y quien no le gustaria leer un fics de un stiles fae y un papi derek.
> 
> Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores y creadores.

—Papi—, Isabella respira, con los ojos muy abiertos, —¡es un hada!

Ella parece estar alucinada, sus azules ojos brillan de asombro y Derek mira distraídamente desde el lobo que está mirando, en la dirección general de su mirada aturdida.

Él tiene que volver a mirar. 

Es un hada. 

—Mierda.

—Papá—, advirtió Isabella, diciendo —Le estoy diciendo a la tía Laura lo que dijiste—. Pero a ella no parece importarle demasiado, ella agarra su pequeño y completo puño alrededor del dedo índice de Derek y tira un poco. —¿También estás viendo al hermoso hada, papá?— Ella susurra con complicidad, y Derek asiente.

Es un hada.

Derek no ha visto una en años, y eso debería haber sido suficiente para toda la vida. No es que las hadas sean raras, exactamente, es solo que se mantienen aisladas, y tienden a vivir en grupos entre pasos de montaña donde el sol brilla con el color de la lavanda y el aire huele a menta. No se sabe mucho sobre ellas, debido a su aislamiento, y Derek se pregunta cuántos incluso habrá.

Pero no hay dudas al respecto, el joven que examina los distintos tipos de tinta en uno de los puestos es definitivamente un hada.

Huele dulce y floral. Como un pastel horneado en flores, huele a tibio.

—¡Él es brillante!— Isabella se rió, tirando de la mano de Derek otra vez, y él la levanta en sus brazos. El hada es brillante, admite Derek, el brillo dorado parece brillar a lo largo de sus hombros, y flota suavemente en el aire cuando mueve sus brazos en grandes arcos mientras explica algo rápidamente al vendedor.

No es exactamente una sorpresa ver criaturas en el único mercado escondido del país, la única forma de entrar en la pequeña, bulliciosa y escandalosamente húmeda colección de puestos es a través de una entrada vigilada que solo deja pasar criaturas sobrenaturales. 

Pero Derek solo había visto una colección de diferentes seres-criaturas, en ocasiones un kitsune, dos veces un banshee y una vez incluso un par de brujas que le habían arrullado hasta que se sintió tan incómodo que se fue. 

Traía a Isabella con él una vez al año para abastecerse de suministros, como áconito para mantener fuera las cosas peligrosas, bálsamo para ayudarla con la piel seca alrededor de donde saldrían sus garras, y comida con más proteínas e ingredientes curativos que eran más adecuado para un lobo en crecimiento A Isabella le había encantado venir, le encantaba el olor de las diferentes criaturas, y la forma en que la gente le decía lo linda que era y le daba rienda suelta a sus modales. Cinco años y ya era tan inteligente y tan dulce. 

Derek envuelve sus brazos con más fuerza alrededor de ella, incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado, y luego el hada mira hacia arriba, y gira con conocimiento espeluznante para encontrarse con los ojos de Derek. 

Él es hermoso, piensa Derek ferozmente. Con ojos color miel, piel pálida y cabello oscuro. Es elegante, y se parece a todas las hadas que alguna vez se han descrito. Algo etéreo a su alrededor, su mandíbula parece tallada en vidrio, pero es suavidad. Él no está vestido con la ropa larga y fluida que Derek había asociado con las hadas, pero él está vestido con una camisa a cuadros verde bosque y pantalones vaqueros negros, con converse desparejadas en sus pies. 

Se ve insoportablemente moderno, y de repente hace un gesto a Derek. 

Derek se congela. ¿Que demonios? ¿Qué debe hacer? ¿Hay un protocolo? ¿Se supone que tienes que ir si un hada te llama? ¿Cuales son las normas? Anhela a su madre, pero Isabella se ríe encantada y le ordena a Derek que se dirija hacia el bello y brillante hada, y Derek no tiene otra opción. 

—¡Tio!— El hada sale a borbotones, y su voz es la música de las rosas: —¡Estás salvando mi vida ahora mismo! Te sorprendería lo pocos que eran: los lobos saben algo sobre la tinta, ¡pero tú!— Él golpea el antebrazo expuesto de Derek y el tatuaje del triskelion allí —¡eres mi salvador! Mi amigo Scott, él es un hombre lobo, ¡quiere hacerse un tatuaje, pero la tinta se está desvaneciendo!— Él sostiene una pequeña vasija de vidrio con tinta negra —¿crees que este tipo estará bien? 

El sol los golpea y hay un brillo de sudor en la frente de todos, mientras Derek mira la tinta. 

El vendedor les asegura en voz alta que es la tinta de lobo de mejor calidad que pueden encontrar. 

Derek niega con la cabeza —esto durará unos días, una semana quizás si tienes suerte, pero se desvanecerá. 

El hada se vuelve hacia el vendedor con una mirada traicionada —¡Me mentiste, Alejandro!— Él grita, y Alejandro sonríe tímidamente, pero el hada se burla indignado, girando lejos del puesto. Es entonces cuando sus ojos aterrizan en Isabella, y se suavizan en oro cálido, brillando suavemente. 

Ella jadea. 

—Oh, hola—, susurra suavemente, inmediatamente se lleva con ella, y Derek conoce la sensación. Él no puede evitar hincharse el pecho con orgullo; esa es su hija adorable, está bien. —¿No eres hermosa y cuál es tu nombre? 

—Isabella.— Ella estalla, mostrando sus pequeños ojos azules —¿Eres un hada?— Se está moviendo en los brazos de Derek, ansiosa y emocionada, y su largo cabello castaño se enreda en la manga de su chaqueta. 

—Sí, lo soy, pero preferimos que nos llamen fae . Soy Stiles, y tú eres un lobo, ¿verdad, Bells? 

Ella asiente, y Derek suavemente desenreda su cabello. 

—Bueno, tengo algo muy especial para ti—, sonríe, tendiéndole la mano, ella lo toma con entusiasmo, y Derek mira con curiosidad, ya que Stiles crea una campanilla de tallo largo, bellamente curvada. Isabella jadea, y sacude la flor, y el polvo de oro salpica su mano. Ella lo sacude con más fuerza y cae más y se ríe de alegría. —Eso nunca se acabará—, le dice a ella informativamente —para que papá pueda apreciar ese lío para siempre—, le lanza a Derek un guiño descarado y Derek podría estar enamorado. 

—Soy Derek—. Él dice, un poco demasiado fuerte para ser normal, e incluso Isabella se estremece ante la falta de gracia social de su padre. 

El chico sonríe, medio levantando los labios, y sí, sí, Derek está enamorado. Él está realmente impresionado con cuánto tiempo logró aguantar, unos tres minutos enteros y ya está enamorado de este tipo. Laura va a tener un día de campo con esto. —Un placer conocerte, Derek y tu adorable hija—.Isabella sonríe y continúa sacudiendo la flor hasta que hay una pila considerable de polvo en la manga de Derek. —¿Supongo que no sabes dónde podría encontrar tinta para el tatuaje de mi amigo? 

Derek frunce el ceño —bueno ... Tengo algunos en casa, ¿dónde vives?

—Me acabo de mudar en realidad,— Stiles se rasca el cuello y Derek sigue el movimiento con avidez —Beacon Hills, D'ya lo sabe? 

Isabella intenta saltar en sus brazos —¡Vivimos allí! 

Stiles levanta las cejas sorprendido —Wow, eso es genial—, se ríe —Bueno, Scott vive ahora en Nueva York, pero podría enviárselo. Un poco de magia de hadas—. Mueve los dedos y un confeti de ramas de arco iris y hojas estalla en el aire frente a su pecho. Isabella aplaude, y Stiles le susurra a Derek —-por lo que quiero decir, servicio postal de primera clase. 

Derek resopla. 

Stiles lo mira.

Ellos caen en un paso familiar uno al lado del otro, con Derek ofreciendo Stiles un paseo de regreso a Beacon Hills, es un largo viaje en coche, pero Stiles había aprovechado la oportunidad. 

—¿Pero no condujiste hasta aquí? —preguntó Derek , no queriendo arruinar la oportunidad pero aún curioso mientras caminaban por los puestos. —¿Qué hay de tu coche? 

Stiles se encogió de hombros, mirando a su alrededor —teletransportación. 

—¿Te teletransportaste hasta aquí? 

—Oh, Dios no—, se estremece ante el pensamiento —No bromeaba antes, probablemente enviaré la tinta a Scotty por correo, pero ... ¿sabes mucho sobre los fae?— Ante la mirada de Derek, él se ríe y niega con la cabeza —no te preocupes, no hay mucha gente que lo sepa. Es algo que va en  contra el código decir todos nuestros poderes, pero esencialmente tiene mucho que ver con la naturaleza y las plantas, y si eres muy poderoso, puedes ... —luchó por encontrar las palabras por un momento, antes de continuar— Así que mi camión está en el estacionamiento, ¿verdad? Lo que puedo hacer es hacer crecer un montón de plantas y finalmente cubrir el camión y... absorberlo? Y luego puedo hacer que esas plantas crezcan en mi casa en Beacon Hills, y mi coche estará allí. Sin embargo, me lleva unos dos días, con objetos tan grandes. Y mucha energía y magia, por no mencionar el daño que puede ocurrir a los objetos más frágiles, cometí el error de hacerlo una vez con papas fritas rizadas —. Él se estremece de nuevo —Me estuve sacando tierra de los dientes durante un largo tiempo. Y estaban rancias. 

Su voz suena llorosa, como si todavía estuviera molesto por eso, y Derek quiere abrazarlo. 

Isabella está dormida cuando llegan al coche de Derek, y él le abrocha en el asiento trasero mientras él y Stiles se deslizan por el frente. Conducen por unos minutos en un silencio cómodo y silencioso, hasta que Stiles pregunta: 

—Entonces, ¿dónde está su madre?— Se estremece tan pronto como lo dice —lo siento, sonó mucho más discreto en mi cabeza. 

Derek sonríe indulgentemente —está bien. Se ha ido. No quería tener nada que ver con los niños, mucho menos con un hombre lobo. Creo que fue demasiado para ella. Lo último que escuché es que mudó a Inglaterral 

Stiles pone cara de disgusto —¿Quién no querrías ser parte de la vida de ese pequeño copo de nieve? 

Derek se desliza hacia la tercera y en voz baja accede, antes de aclararse la garganta. —Entonces, ¿qué hizo que te mudaras a Beacon Hills? No es exactamente una Nueva York. 

Stiles se ríe, recostándose en su asiento, y su aroma se mezcla con el de Isabella y Derek lo ama. —Bueno, tu último fae murió, y necesitaban un voluntario para uno nuevo, y mi padre vive allí ahora. ¿Es el Sheriff? A lo mejor lo conoces—. Derek asintió. 

Pero luego frunce el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir con el último fae? 

Las cejas de Stiles se unen —¿Lisa Grener? ¿Fue la última hada ? ¿O tengo su nombre equivocado? 

—No, yo ...— Derek sacude la cabeza — ¿Sra. Grener? ¿La señora Grener era un hada?—La Sra Grener era una anciana inofensiva que vivía a las afueras de la ciudad y horneaba galletas para las reuniones de la Asociación de Padres de la escuela. —Ella olía humana. 

Stiles asintió con la cabeza —no, sí, ella solo tenía un cuarto de fae . Hay rangos, pero hasta un duodécimo fae será suficiente para ser un cambiador. 

—¿Un... cambiador? 

Stiles silbó suavemente —wow, ¿qué te enseñaron en la escuela de lobos?— Él se burla, y Derek pone los ojos en blanco. —Cada pueblo, o área, tiene un fae, generalmente solo uno, pero obviamente si es una familia o una comunidad de ellos asentada en un área, tendrán más. Beacon Hills tiene uno. El fae es responsable de las estaciones. , sabes uh... los árboles pierden sus hojas, el viento, la lluvia, cosas así. Nubes y rocío, etcétera, —agita su mano— Lisa era un cuarto fae , entonces uno de sus abuelos era uno, eso es ¿Probablemente por qué tenías un clima bastante templado? 

Derek asintió. Él se había dado cuenta de eso. 

Stiles sonrió descaradamente, —sí, adiós a eso, Der-bear, estoy 100% fae aquí, así que prepárate para unas navidades nevadas y algunos veranos con olas de calor. 

Derek se rió —¿pero pensé que el Sheriff era humano? 

El muchacho sonrió, pero se puso rígido. —Él lo es. Mis padres ... eh... no sé , nunca los conocí. Supongo que no querían niños. No creo que fueran malas personas. Buscaban a alguien que cuidara de mí. , y bueno... la esposa de mi padre acababa de morir, y podían ver lo mal que necesitaba a alguien. Podían sentirlo. Así que me dejaron en la puerta de su casa, —Stiles sonríe un poco— aparentemente, cuando me recogió yo hice que una hiedra venenosa lo atacara —, se ríe— ha sido el mejor padre para mí. 

Los ojos de Derek parpadearon hacia Isabella en el asiento trasero, todavía durmiendo y babeando sobre el cuero. 

—También eres un buen padre, Derek—, dijo Stiles suavemente. 

Derek sonrió. 

Para cuando llegaron a Beacon Hills, Stiles también estaba durmiendo, y Derek lo despertó suavemente. 

Stiles se agitó, antes de que sus ojos se agrandaran mientras miraba por el parabrisas. —Santo sh ...—, se dio la vuelta para asegurarse de que Isabella todavía estaba durmiendo, pero estaba empezando a moverse, así que cambió de tacto. —Moly. Tu casa es ... increíble. 

Y lo era. 

La Casa Hale había sido transmitida de generación en generación, y con cada nuevo propietario habían llevado a cabo nuevas renovaciones y mejoras hasta que se mantuvo como ahora. Alta y sólida, con acabados en madera y una gran cantidad de ventanas que daban directamente al bosque. Estaba aislada, pero lo suficientemente cerca de la carretera para que no tuvieran problemas para ir al trabajo y a la escuela. Derek desabrochó a Isabella, que parecía absolutamente encantada de que Stiles todavía estuviera en el coche. 

—¿Has venido a casa con nosotros?— Ella preguntó, con los ojos brillantes —¿vas a ser nuestro hada? 

—Voy a pasar mucho tiempo por aquí—, dijo Stiles, todavía silbando, e Isabella se rió y abrió la puerta, haciendo cabriolas hasta el porche. Derek y Stiles la siguieron. Estaba anocheciendo y el sol comenzaba a ponerse, las hojas de los árboles se estremecían por la oscuridad que se acercaba, y las nubes se volvían lejanas y serenas. 

Derek pasó la mayor parte de la noche acicalándose, Stiles parecía completamente enamorado del diseño interior, todas las pequeñas reliquias de lobo y los almohadones cosidos a mano que a Derek le recordaban a sus abuelos. E Isabella estaba enamorada de Stiles, la campanilla azul metida detrás de su oreja y dejando un rastro de oro donde quiera que saltara. Sin mencionar el brillo que Stiles también estaba derramando, una variedad de colores , y que quedaba atrapado en las finas fibras de la alfombra. 

Derek casi había olvidado por qué habían venido allí, y solo al mirar a la botella de tinta en la cocina lo recordo. 

Se lo dio a Stiles, quien lo tomó con un parpadeo. —¡Oh, sí! Hombre, lo olvidé por completo—. Miró alrededor de la casa con tristeza, —supongo que debería irme a casa, ¿eh? 

Isabella levantó la vista de su colección de muñecas Barbie —quédate para cenar, Stiles?— Ella gimió — ¿ Porfiiiiiiiiiiiii? 

Stiles le echó un vistazo a Derek, antes de sonreír —Soy un imbécil para los sonidos de vocales alargadas. 

Y así es como los tres terminaron comiendo lasaña en el suelo, frente a la película Barbie y las 12 princesas bailarinas, mientras Isabella explicaba cómo sus muñecas barbies eran mejores que las de la película, porque se habrían levantado contra la malvada madrastra.

Ella siguió empujando Barbies en las manos de Derek, y diciéndole que las retorciera de diferentes maneras para que estuvieran hablando entre sí, y las mejillas de Derek se encendieron cuando Stiles se echó a reír, con manchas de lasaña en la barbilla. 

—Está bien, está bien, mira esto—, murmuró Stiles, sacando su puño y apretando fuerte. Cuando lo abrió, había un penacho de pétalos rosas, que extendió suavemente en el suelo. Con otro movimiento de la mano, comenzó a conjurar pedazos de hielo con forma de hilo y pegándolos hasta formar un rollo. Derek ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, pero Isabella aplaudió. 

—¡Es un vestido! —Ella gritó, ensordecedoramente fuerte, y Stiles hizo una mueca de risa, mientras cuidadosamente deslizaba el vestido sobre la única barbie desnuda . —¡Mira, papá! ¡Una princesa hada barbie! ¡Apuesto a que soy la única que tiene una! ¿Puedes hacerle una corona, Stiles? ¿Porfi, Porfi? 

Derek observó, con el corazón latiéndole con algo sospechosamente parecido a la alegría, lo que sería una locura, porque Isabella lo hizo contentarse. Pero esto fue... algo más. Esta era una familia, y vio como Stiles conjuraba una llama y suavemente cambiaba la forma de uno de los anillos de plástico de Isabella hasta que era una pequeña corona que se deslizaba sobre la cabeza de la barbie. 

—Wow—, Isabella negó con la cabeza —Stiles, eres tan genial, papi, ¿por qué no puedes hacer cosas tan geniales como hacer coronas para las barbie?

 Su padre echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió a carcajadas —¿Puedo convertirme en un lobo completo, pero las coronas pequeñas son más impresionantes? Ven aquí—, y él tiró de ella, haciendo pedorretas sobre su estómago mientras pateaba y se retorcía feliz. Stiles le hizo cosquillas en las piernas, hasta que sintió lástima, y los tres se sentaron, y vieron a las hermanas cruzar el agua en un mundo secreto en la televisión. 

—Stiles, ¿harás vestidos para todas mis muñecas?— Preguntó adormilada, y Derek le apartó el pelo, mirando las círculos negros bajo los ojos de Stiles. 

—Mañana, bebé—, susurró Derek, mientras Stiles asentía ansiosamente. —Pero ahora, es hora de dormir. 

Suspiró —No tengo que tomar un baño, ¿verdad? 

Stiles se rió. 

Derek rodó sus ojos —No hasta mañana, vamos, 

No fue una invitación, pero fue una invitación, así que Derek y Stiles terminaron acostándola en la cama mientras describía el tema completo de su habitación de princesa, que tenía torrecillas rosadas saliendo de su cama y un estante lleno de diferentes libros de barbies.

—Cuéntame todo sobre ellas mañana, Bells—, dijo Stiles, levantando su almohada. —Prometo que voy a venir brillante y temprano—. Le dio a Derek una mirada de reojo como para preguntar si eso estaba bien, y Derek asintió. No podía imaginarse que le dijera que no a esta criatura. 

—Está bien ...— Isabella suspiró a regañadientes. —Antes de que te vayas, ¿tienes alas? 

—Izzy,— Derek frunció el ceño —eso es privado.

—Lo siento, papi—, hizo un puchero —Solo quería saberlo. 

Stiles le tocó la barbilla —solo si prometes no contarle a nadie, sí, Faes , las hadas tienen que mantenerlo en secreto. Sobre todos mis poderes. Es muy importante. Podría ser malo para mí. 

Sus ojos se abrieron ante las implicaciones, y ella asintió con vehemencia, jurando nunca hacer nada que dañara a Stiles. 

Se puso de pie y le lanzó a Derek un pícaro guiño, y de repente dos alas aparecieron detrás de él, moviéndose lentamente. 

No estaban pegadas a él, había un pequeño espacio de lo que parecía una luz dorada que los mantenía en su lugar, pero obviamente eran parte de él. Eran grandes, descendían sobre su cabeza y llegaban hasta sus rodillas, con patrones que giraban. Parecían ultrafinas y semitransparentes, pero a medida que brillaban en su lugar se volvían más y más visibles. Los sacudió una, dos veces, y luego empezaron a revolotear, yendo tan rápido que apenas eran visibles, como un colibrí, y lo levantaron en su lugar. 

Derek miró con asombro. 

—Deberíamos hacerte en una corona, Stiles—, Isabella susurró —¡Puedo hacerte una en la escuela mañana, eres un príncipe de las hadas! 

Stiles agachó la cabeza, riendo —y tú eres la princesa de las hadas. Te haré una corona con copos de nieve y narcisos. 

La sola idea fue suficiente para enviar un rayo de energía a través de ella y casi trató de levantarse de la cama. Pero ella fue silenciada y calmada, y mientras se dirigían a la puerta, Stiles se demoró. Derek le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

 —¿Ves esa luz?— Stiles susurró, señalando a la que estaba en el zócalo junto a su cama —¿te importaría si ... quiero decir ...— Luchó con las palabras, antes de decidir que era más fácil mostrarle a Derek lo que quería decir, y conjuró un pequeña bola de luz, no más grande que una pelota de tenis, que cambió gradualmente a colores cálidos . 

—Eso es mucho más fresco que una luz de noche—. Isabella respiró, mientras Stiles desenchufaba la luz de la noche, y dejaba la pelota flotando junto a su cama. —Huele a lavanda. 

Y con eso, ella se durmió. 

Derek miró a Stiles por un momento, antes de negar con la cabeza. —Eres mágico. 

Los dos se dirigieron al piso de abajo... bueno, Stiles aclaró, —Nah, un juego hardcore de barbie podría sacar a cualquiera—. Dio media vuelta, mirando a Derek con los ojos muy abiertos. —Entonces, ¿puedo... pasar al día de mañana? ¿Ya sabes? Dejar que me muestre su habitación y hacerle un poco más de ropa de muñecas. Sé que tiene escuela, es solo que ... no sabía que había otras criaturas sobrenaturales. en Beacon Hills. Como que imaginé que tendría que volverme un poco raro y excéntrico y nunca practicar mi magia con nadie más que con mi padre, y es bueno ... no tener que hacer eso —. Se encogió de hombros un poco, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos —Estoy ansioso de no tener que irme.

Derek sintió algo aliviándose en su corazón, —Ven en cualquier momento, Stiles. 

* * * *

3 MESES DESPUES 

—Comes una cantidad desproporcionada de azúcar—. Derek murmuró, la nariz se levantó un poco con disgusto. 

Stiles le hizo un gesto con el dedo. —Espero no detectar ningún juicio tuyo, señor Me-gusta-poner-espinaca-en-mis-batidos—. Él procedió a chupar el azúcar de un dulce, antes de estallar el guijarro verde en su boca. — Mmm, eso está bien.

Pero el lobo parpadeó, pensando mucho. Stiles tomaba mucho azúcar. Ponía al menos ocho cucharaditas en su té, por no mencionar un poco de leche entera y una cucharada de miel. Constantemente estaba comiendo dulces y nunca le dijo que no al postre: —¿Eso es algo de hadas? 

—Uf, ¿por qué todo lo que hago es un cuento de hadas? Solo porque esa chica pisó hiedra venenosa es todo por mi culpa- 

—Hiciste aparecer la hiedra, Stiles. 

—¡Ella estaba coqueteando contigo!— Lanzó un grito y Derek sonrió. Stiles rodó los ojos, —está bien, es una cosa de hadas. Una cosa fae. Es una cosa fae. Ya ves—. Señaló con un dedo acusador a Isabella que no levantó la vista de sus barbies. —¡Mírate, haciéndome hablar en jerga! 

Derek siguió derrumbo , mirando perplejo y un poco triste. —No me dijiste que necesitabas azúcar para sobrevivir. 

Stiles apretó los labios, —no es un gran problema. Tiendo a llevar una bolsa de azúcar conmigo para emergencias, pero mientras obtenga una cantidad decente está bien. 

—¿Qué pasa si no obtienes ninguno? 

—Mi magia no es tan fuerte, a la semana estaré un poco deprimido, más malhumorado que de costumbre. No moriré hasta después de unas semanas. 

—No te mueras, Stiles—, Isabella sacude la cabeza —Estaría realmente enfadada contigo. 

Stiles le sopla un beso, y una rosa aparece en el aire y le golpea en la cara. 

—También significa que los alimentos azucarados son un poco irresistibles para mí. Así que asegúrate de esconder el chocolate si no quieres que me lo coma. ¡No me pueden echar la culpa por el cajón vacío! 

Derek lo abraza en un abrazo —Soy tu novio—, dice en voz baja en el cuello de Stiles —Necesito saber estas cosas para estar preparado. Comenzaré... cargando caramelos por ti , o algo. 

—Awww—, canta Stiles, girando en sus brazos para besarlo húmedamente en la mejilla —y llevaré algunas delicias para perros en mi bolsillo.

 Isabella y Derek le lanzan una barbie al mismo tiempo que grazna:

—¡Estoy bromeando, es broma!

* * * *

UN AÑO DESPUÉS

 A Derek le gusta mirarlo a veces, ya que están acostados juntos y Stiles está dormido. 

Le gusta contar sus lunares y provocar escalofríos en esa cremosa piel. Le gusta admirar los brillos sobre los hombros y el cuello, acariciar los mechones de su cabello, trazar la forma de sus cejas y el rizo de sus pestañas. Le encanta cómo las orejas de Stiles parecen apuntar más que en un humano normal, lo que le hace parecer más elfo. 

Le encanta cómo su aliento huele a azúcar y menta. 

Sí, ahora la casa de Derek es un desastre, y su suelo es más brillante que la alfombra, e Isabella usa la campanilla azul detrás de su oreja tanto que es casi un accesorio. Hay jarrones que contienen enormes ramos de flores y diseños florales diseminados por toda la casa (no tanto como repartidos sino más bien por todos los lados) Y llama al Sheriff abuelo, y a Stiles, Pa, y a veces Derek llega a casa del trabajo para ver a Stiles y Isabella jugando con ciervos y conejos, y un horrible momento con un oso en la Reserva, pero es su hogar.

Stiles no trabaja (afirma que ser un hada haciendo el clima, las estaciones y el rocío, es más que suficiente) pero sí ayuda al Departamento de Policía con algunos casos de vez en cuando. 

Stiles bosteza, y se estira contra Derek somnoliento, jalándolo más cerca, y parpadea débilmente. 

—Oh mira—, Stiles suspira con una sonrisa pacífica, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Derek —es mi increíblemente guapo novio lobo. 

—Oh, mira—, bromea Derek —es mi Hada Madrina. 

Stiles lo golpea juguetonamente, antes de conjurar un ramo de hortensias, con pétalos teñidos de purpurina plateada, y presentarlos con una sonrisa —para el novio lobo más hermoso de la historia. 

El rubor de Derek alcanza su cuello y Stiles lo besa. 

Derek no le cuenta sobre el anillo que escondió en su cajón superior, va a esperar a que todo sea perfecto. 

Entonces él será el más hermoso esposo de un hombre lobo.

Y él no puede esperar.


End file.
